


A Simple Kiss Can Lead Too So Much More

by FanGuy2000



Category: Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Action, Character Deaths, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesomes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGuy2000/pseuds/FanGuy2000
Summary: Pan asks Goku to train her because she's tried of being on the sidelines while everyone else risk their lives for her and everyone else. Goku, being the kind hearted person he is, says yes. Pan gets excited, so excited that it cuased them to accidentally kiss. But it was just a kiss, right? So why can't they just forget about it? WARNING: Incest! Don't like, don't read.





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DBZ OR DBGT. If I did Goku would never have gotten with or stay with Chichi. He'd be with either Bulma, 18, Gohan, or Pan. I HATE Chichi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss that started it all.

**A Simple Kiss Can Lead To So Much More**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**Chapter 1: The Kiss**

 

Chapter 1: The Kiss

"Grandpa!" A young eighteen year old girl calls out.

She has short black hair with an orange scarf wrapped around her head. She looked like another Videl only dressed differently. She had on a short sleeved red t-shirt, which showed her very smooth and toned stomach. Her eyes were black and she wore some short jeans that showed off her long legs. A chain hung on her right side connected to her jeans. She was small for her age and looked like she was eleven or thirteen years old. **(Teen Gohan's height, he looked like an eleven or thirteen year old to me.)** Her name is Son Pan, daugher of Son Gohan and Videl Satan.

"What is it Pan?" said Grandpa shouts back.

He had black, unruly, spiky hair. his eyes were black like everyone else in his family. He wore a blue and white gai. He was fifteen years old, again. All thanks to the black star dragonballs. Yet he looked like he was thirteen or fifteen. His name is Son Goku or also known to many as Kakarot. He is one of the last surviving saiyan warriors from planet Vegeta. He is also the father of Son Goten and Son Gahan, father of Pan. And the husband of Chichi, daughter of the Ox king.

His ultimate rival is Vegeta, prince of all the sayians, also on Earth with him. His best friend is Krillin. Krillin's wife is android 18. Goku's other friends consist of Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi **(his second teacher after his Grandpa Gohan)** , Bubbles **(a monkey on King Kai's planet)** , and a bug **( also on King Kai's planet and I can't remember his name)**. There is also Puar **(Yamcha's best friend and traveling compainion)** , Bulma Briefs **(Vegeta's wife and the first friend Goku ever made as a kid)** , Bulm's parents (Mrs. Briefs and Dr. Briefs), Videl Satan **(Hercule Satan's daughter and Gohan's wife)** , Trunks **(Bulma's and Vegeta's son)** , Bulla or Bra ( I'm calling her Bulla) **(Trunks sister)** , Hercule, and Phat Buu (Good Buu).

"Grandpa will you train with me", Pan asks Goku.

"Sure Pan, but why?" Goku asks her.

"Well, I want to get stronger. Every time we fought against someone strong like Baby or Omega, I couldn't do anything to help. I was just so helpless and it makes me feel useless, when I just sit around and watch the rest of you fight and risk your lives for mine and everybody else’s".

" Pan you’re not useless or helpless".

"Yes I am! Whenever we fought a shadow dragon, I wasn't strong enough to handle most of them. You had to come in and save me. I barely even helped you fight them, Baby, or Super 17. I just sat on the sidelines, powerless to help you or anyone else. Papa, Mama, Uncle Goten, Trunks, Bulla and Vegeta all fought 17. All I did was sit back and watch them fight. Then, when you fought him, you almost died. If 18 hadn't come you would have. You all needed help and I couldn't do a thing to help you! All I do is watch!"

Tears start to fall from Pan's eyes. They run down her cheek like a flood hitting a city. It's then that Goku realizes that really wants this. " _She really wants to help us that much, huh?_ "Goku thinks, " _Gohan' mighty kill me for this later, but I handle that later_ ". Goku walks over to Pan and pulls her into a hug. He hugs her closely to him and she grabs ahold of his gai, tightly. Goku rubs her back trying to calm her. Pan let's all her tears out and sobs openly into Goku's chest. " _She must have held this in for a long time_ ", Goku thinks to himself. Once she calms down, after a while, she sighs and steps away from Goku. She wipes the tears from her eyes and cheeks and smiles up at Goku.

"Thanks grandpa", Pan says with a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"No problem Pan", Goku tells her.

"So?"

"So what?"

Pan sighs and just shakes her head, "Will you train with me?"

"Sure I'd love to, especially since it means so much to you".

"Yes!" Pan jumps up and down cheering. Goku just stands aside and smiles at her. Then, Pan jumps at Goku, hugging him tightly. Goku laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head and hugs Pan with one arm. Pan lets go of Goku and starts t jump around cheering again. Only this time she misses her footing and slips. Out of reaction she reaches for Gokua and grabs his tail, causing both of them to fall. They roll down the short hill they were just on top of. They roll half way up another hill and roll back down. They land in the middle of both hills.

Opening their eyes, they stare at each other. They freeze in place and stare into each other’s eyes. Goku, for the first time, notices a light red ring around Pan's pupil. It gives her this sort of fire in her eyes. Pan, also for the first time, notices a light ring of ocean blue mixed with green surrounding Goku's pupil. It calms her and put her in some sort of trance. They stare at each other a couple of seconds longer, before they start to lean closer to each other. They lean closer to and closer to each other, until their lips meet in a powerful kiss. The kiss sends a thousand sparks of electricity through them and around them. At the same time both of their eyes snap open and Goku leaps off of Pan.

"I um...,” Goku couldn't think of what to say.

Pan was blushing harder and redder than a tomato, " Ummm...let's start our training tomorrow'.

"Ummm...sure.”

"Alright, bye Goku.”

"Bye my sweet Pan".

They both fly off in the direction of their homes.

-With Pan-

" _Did I just call my grandpa Goku? And why can't I get that kiss off my mind?_ " sighs, " _Whatever I get to start training tomorrow and become stronger. I won't have to sit on the sidelines anymore, I 'll actually be able to help. After that's all done, then I can figure everything out about that kiss_ ".

-With Goku-

" _Did I just kiss my own granddaughter? And I'm pretty sure I said something I shouldn't have, but I can't remember what it was. Oh man! I hope Chichi doesn't find out about this. She'll kill me!_ " he sweats at this thought, " _And Videl might help her if she finds out. Oh man! What about Gohan?! This could get ugly_ "

 

**And there you have it the fist chapter.**

**Next time: The training begins. Pan goes all out against Goku and Goku takes it to the next level to push her beyond her limits. Will it work? Or will he be over doing just a bit? Find out in the next chapter of this family taboo of love.**

 


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan and Goku start to train. That's when things get exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own DBZ or DBGT.

Chapter 2: Training

The next day, when Pan woke up, she was eagered to start her training immediately and become stronger. She gets dressed and races out of her room door. She rushes downstairs and greets her parents. They smile at her as she sits at her table. Pan blows through her food in a matter of seconds, eating like a saiyan for the first time in her life. Her parents notice this and raise an eyebrow each at, Videl decides to speak up.

"Honey?" she asks.

"Yes Mom?" Pan replies.

"Don't you think you slow down?"

"I can't, I have to hurry".

"Hurry?" Gohan asks, "Hurry for what?"

"No time to explain gotta go bye!"

Pan finishes eating and rushes out the door, waving goodbye to her parents. Who just stare at how fast she rushed off. Both Thinking, " _What's going on?_ " Pan leaps in the air once she's outside and flies full speed to Goku's house. On the way there, she begins to think to herself. " _I wonder if I can finally reach super saiyan! If I can, maybe I can help out more in fights!_ " With that in her on her mind, Pan flies even faster to Goku's house. Faster than she can actually go with the sane lightening from when she kissed Goku by accident around her.

-At Goku's House-

Goku is sitting at the kitchen table with Chichi and his second son, Son Goten, Pan's uncle. Both Goku and Goten were downing down their food in a matter of seconds. It was plate after plate and Goku was already on his fiftieth bowl and still going. Chichi sighed at them both and went to sip her tea. Goku reached his sixtieth bowl as last night's occurrence played through his mind. " _I kissed my granddaughter and I...liked it. What is wrong with me?! Chichi told me before that on earth people don't have anything other than family relationships with family. So, why did that kiss feel so right? **(Sigh)** I need to get over this_ ", he thinks.

" _But you can't, can you?" a voice asks him in the back of his mind, "Your not even human, earth's rules don't apply to you"._

Before Goku can reply or figure out where that voice came from, there was a knock at the door. Goku puts down his a hundredth bowl and lets out a loud burp. He remembered Pan was going to come over, so they could head out and train. But he didn't expect her to be so early. He gets up and stretches as Chichi answers the door.

"Oh, Hi Pan!" Chichi greets Pan, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to train with grandpa", Pan tells her excitedly.

Goku quickly finishes off a hundred more bowls and rushes over to Pan and Chichi. (How does he do that! I want to do that too! Damn it!)

"Sorry, Pan. I didn't think you'd come this early", Goku says as he apologized to Pan.

'It's okay grandpa", Pan says still excited, "I'm just excited that's all".

Goku laughs, rubbing the back of his head. Chichi sighs and shakes her head at her husband. " _I swear he's such a kid_ ", she thinks to herself. Goku explains to Chichi about Pan wanting to get stronger so He won't get in trouble with her. He, of course, left out the fact that him and Pan kissed, even if it was only an accident. When everything was explained, Goku flies off with Pan. They head to a clearing just ten miles from Goku's house, fifteen from Gohan's house, and twenty from Caspule Corp. and Bulma's house. They land an immediately face each other. Pan didn't want to wait and Goku could tell. She was much like him when it came to fighting and training.

"Alright Pan, come at me with everything you've got", Goku tells her, slipping into his turtle hermit stance. He lowered his ki to Pan's level as well.

"You sure grandpa?" Pan asks, smirking at him.

Goku smirks back at her, " Yup I'm sure", Goku replies.

"Okay!"

Pan charges full speed at Goku and throws a right hook at his face. Goku, fighting at Pan' level, side-steps the punch and counters with his own. Pan grabs his fist and tries to knee him in the gut. Goku blocks her knee with his own. They stare each other straight in the eyes. Pan has a fire burning in her eyes while she smirks at Goku. Goku's eyes hold their own fire seeing Pan's and he's smirking right back at her.

Goku tosses Pan up into the air, taking her by surprise. He kicks her in the gut as he tosses her up, sending her up faster and further into the air. Caught by surprise, Pan takes Goku's attack full force to the stomach and goes flying up. Goku flies right after her immediately. He wasn't going to hold back much, even if he was fighting at Pan's level. He throws another punch at Pan. Pan blocks with her forearm, stilling flying up, and kicks Goku in the head. She sends him flying away and uses her kai to stop her in midflight. Goku stops himself a few feet away from Pan. He was smirking at her again. Pan smirked right back at him as she readied herself for him to attack.

" _She's better than she gives herself credit for_ ", Goku thinks to himself, " _But she's right she needs to be stronger. I didn't realize how much she could have actually died while she was away with me until now_ ". Goku flies closer to Pan and levels himself with her. Now their eyes were in line with each other’s and he just stared at her, still smirking. Pan keeps herself ready for anything he might throw at her. What happened next she wasn't prepared for. Goku went super saiyan without giving any indication he was going to. To say Pan was shock would be an understatement. She was blown way, she didn't think he'd do it so early in their fight. " _Am I really ready for this?_ " she thinks.

"Grandpa?" Pan asks slightly nervous.

"Don't worry Pan", Goku tells her, "I'm going to take it up a notch. This way you'll get stronger like your dad did".

"Okay", Pan replies determinedly.

Pan starts to power up and her power level easily surpasses Cooler's and Frieza's. Goku was only about five thousand above her; he was still fighting at her level. Pan stops powering up and charges at Goku for the second time during their fight. She throws kicks and punches at him. Goku uses him superior speed to easily dodge all of het attacks. But he made on mistake, Pan is a women. Meaning she can fake a punch or increase her speed. She did both. She threw a kick at his side. Goku jumps over it, but it still hits him. The reason being, when he jumped, Pan changed the direction of her kick and the speed of it. It hits Goku right in his right side and a punch lands straight into his gut. And another kick to his left side sends him flying away. Of course Pan charges up and flies after him. She reaches him and tries to hit him with an axe hammer. Goku flips around her and kicks her to the ground. " _I need to take her more seriously_ ", he thinks. He flies down at Pan and disappears. Pan gets up looking for him, only to get kicked in the chin. Her teeth clench in pain as she is sent flying up. Goku appears in front of her and kicks her away from him. She goes flying vertically away. He appears by her and grabs her by her legs. He slams her into the ground and flies back into the air. Then, he begins to charge a kamehameha wave.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!"

Pan lands on the ground as she hears Goku shout. She quickly flips over and lands on her feet. Cupping her hands together, she prepares her own Kamehameha wave.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAAA!"

The two attacks collide and a power struggle begins. Pan is losing badly as Goku is still stronger than her. Goku's blast was pushing her's back with some ease. " _Is this it? Is this all I can do?...NO! I can't just lose like this. I won't! Not... like this!"_ Pan thinks. Suddenly, her anger shoots through the roof. Her eyes turn completely white. Yellow kai energy starts to flow around her. Then, her power level sky rockets through the roof. Using her new found strength, Pan pushes Goku's attack back at him. " _Damn it! Wasn't expecting that",_ Goku laughs in his head. Putting more energy into his attack and with a shout, he pushes Pan's attack just as it reaches him. That was a cloce call, a very close call. Then, Goku realizes that Pan just went false super saiyan like he had when he fought Lord Slug. Goku's blast easily over powers Pan's now and pushes it all the way back at her. There's an explosion and dust flies everywhere. When the clears, Pan can be seen lying on the ground panting heavily. Goku was in the air staring at her with a full blown smile on his face. " _She's almost there_ ", he thinks, " _Just a little bit more and she'll be there. She just needs another push_ ".

Goku uses instant transmission and lands by Pan. Just as he does Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Bulla, and Videl arrive. Then Piccolo appears and yes he's out of hell. Regular dragon balls rock! Anyway, they were all there because they sensed Goku's and Pan's high power levels. At first they weren't going to check it out seeing as the power levels weren't all that power even if the surpassed both Cooler's and Frieza's. But when Goku went super saiyan, they got curious, but still waited. Then, when Pan power level sky rocketed, they decided to check it out. They didn't expect to find Pan and Goku standing in a clearing miles from all of their houses.

"Dad?" Gohan asks.

"Gohan?" Goku replies, looking at all of them, "What are all of you doing here?"

"We came to see what those two power levels were", Goten tells him.

"Oh, that was just me and Pan training. She wanted me to help her get stronger, so she wouldn't have to sit on the sidelines anymore and watch as we all fought. I taught Bulma and Chichi some moves, but their taking breaks for a while, so I told Pan I'd help her. We were training and she was stronger than she gave herself credit for and I fought close to Pan's level".

"So those were your power levels that suddenly sky rocketed?"

"Yup. I went super saiyan to push her like I did Gohan, sorry Videl".

"As long as she's alright it's alright with me", she simply tells him, but the look in her eyes promises pain if Pan gets hurt.

" _So that's why she was in a rush today",_ Gohan and Videl think simultaneously.

Goku gulps and continues, "Then, we had a blast battle. Pan was losing badly, when she snapped. She almost went super saiyan, but was only half way there. That alone gave her enough energy to push my attack all the way back at me. She would have had me if I didn't put more power into my kamehameha wave and over powered her's", Goku finishes telling them.

He leaves everyone, except Vegeta who looked indifferent, shocked. Pan's power level was close to Majin Buu (the fat one)and it easily Surpassed Cell's in his perfect from (after he blew up and came back). While everyone, except Vegeta, was shocked, but happy and one of them was a little jealous. It was Bulla who was jealous. She hasn't reached super saiyan yet and she was training way longer than Pan and harder. She trained with her father and brother. Trunks went easy on her, but Vegeta didn't. Yet she still hadn't reached super saiyan yet, but in one day Pan gets closer than she ever has after fighting her grandfather. It just wasn't fare! Right now she felt like she could just cry, but she holds her tears back and looks semi-emotionless. Which no one notices, except Goku.

Goku being who he is, could sense Bulla's Jealous, but didn't say anything about it. " _I'll talk to her later_ ", he thinks. He turns back to Pan and sits down next to her. He picks her up and sits her on his lap. She leans her head on his shoulder, trying to snuggle close to him. Goku smiles down at her lovingly, while petting her head and running his fingers through her hair. Some lightening also surrounds them for a brief period of time. Lucky, for him, no one else notice this, well except for two people. Vegeta and Bulla noticed. Only Vegeta smirked at them like he knew what was going on, but said nothing. Goku didn't notice him smirk. However, he did notice Bulla's jealous grow as she glared at them, yet she didn’t say anything.

"Goku?" Trunks asks.

"Yeah, what is it Trunks?" Goku replies.

"Can you help my dad train my sister? I don't have enough time anymore with watch over capsule corp. and all."

"Sure, I'd be happy ", Goku replies cheerfully, "That's if it's fine with Bulla and Vegeta? Besides Pan could use another sparring partner."

"Not a problem with me ", Bulla replies, " _Maybe now I 'll finally reach super saiyan"._

"I have no problem with it Kakarot", Vegeta states, "Just remember we still have a score to settle".

"Goku smiles at Vegeta, "How about in three days. Meanwhile, I'll rain Pan and you'll train Bulla. Them all four of us will meet up in an open area a couple of miles from here"

"Fine by me".

-3 Days Later-

For the next three days Goku and Pan trained at Goku's house. And each and every day Pan would grow stronger. She grew closer and closer to super sayiyan. All she needed on one more tiny push. Just one more. Right now they were heading to the spot the first trained in three days ago. When they got there, Vegeta and Bulla were waiting for them. Then, they all fly to the rocky area. They land in the biggest pace there. As they land Goku smirks at Vegeta. Vegeta smirks right back at him.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Bulla asks.

"It's a two on two", Goku explains, "Pan and me versus you and Vegeta. Feel free to jump into our fight any time you want, but we won’t interfere with yours".

"Dad?" Bulla asks for permission to join his fight whenever she wants to.

"I have no problem with it", Vegeta says his power level slowly rising.

Vegeta transforms into a super saiyan, smirking like the devil. Goku transforms into a super sayian, smiling like an idiot. They rise into the air slowly, keeping their eyes lock with each other. They stop about sixty feet in the air. Then, Pan locks eyes with Bulla who was smirking. Pan smirks right back at with a smile mixed with her smirk. All opponents face each other and the tension rises. The "battle" of the saiyans is about to begin.

 

**And there you have it the second chapter.**

**Next time: Goku and Pan go against Vegeta and Bulla(Bra). Will Pan finally get the push she needs to get super sayian? What about Bulla? And why is Bulla so jealous of Pan being around Goku? And then Goku gets thoughts about Pan. What kind of thoughts? If you want to know you're going to have read the next chapter. Bye**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW.


	3. Super Saiyans?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between saiyans begins and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own DBZ or BDGT.

**A Simple Kiss Can Lead To So Much More**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT or any of the characters. Goku x Pan Forever!**

**Chapter 3: Super Saiyans?!**

**-Pan vs. Bulla-**

The wind blows fast and furiously. Pan's hair flies across her face to her left, while Bulla's flies behind her to her right. Grass flies past them as the two stare at each other. Both of them glare at each other with a smirk on their face. Bulla drops into a fighting stance, much like Vegeta's when he first fought Goku. Pan looks her up and down, smirking, and then drops down into her own fighting stance. A mix of Goku's and the one piccolo taught Gohan. The wind starts to pick up quickly ad both of the fighter’s smirks grow bigger. Then, in the blink of an eye, they're gone. In another blink of the eye, they reappear with their fist colliding.

Shockwaves form from every collision their fist make with each other’s. They're locked in a stalemate. That is until; Pan lashes out with her left foot and kicks Bulla across the face. She follows up with an elbow to her gut. Then, slips below her and axe kick her up into the air. Pan follows her and tries to land a punch her in the face. Bulla uses the afterimage technique to dodge her attack and hits her in the back with both of her fist together. Pan is sent hurtling towards the ground, but uses her kai to stop her decent. Immediately, she chargers at Bulla, who does the same, but they are forced to stop as Goku goes hurtling pass them.

"Grandpa!" Pan cries, getting distracted.

Noticing that Pan let her guard down, Bulla took the opening. She charged forward and punched Pan in the face with a kai enhanced punch. Pan is sent flying straight into the same rock as Goku went through. She lands by Goku as he kick-flips up off ground. Pan rolls over and pushes herself off the ground. She wipes some blood off her face and looks at Goku. They share a look, before nodding to each other. Goku rushes Bulla and Vegeta comes to her aid. While he took the two on, Pan watched for a while, before closes her eyes and begin to concentrate on her power.

Her power level starts to fall and rise as she stands there completely still. In her mind, memories flash before her eyes. She sees all the trouble, all the hurt and pain that she, Trunks, and Goku went through. All the times she had to watch them get nearly killed, while she stood on the side lines too weak to help them. All the times she felt so helpless. Two memories that really got to her were when she thought Baby had taken her entire family and friends from her. Then, the one that hurt the most, there was when Goku died to defeat Omega Shenron and Shenron brought him back, only for him to take him away. Thinking back to that moment, she remembers how she nearly broke down when she thought Goku was actually going to leave. She was extremely happy when he decided to stay and Shenron let him. Tears run down her cheek as she members all of this. All the pain she suffered because of selfish villains bent on revenge or destroying earth and anger starts to rise. Those last two memories, along with Baby controlling her parents like puppets, did it for her and Pan was pushed over the edge. She snaps and with an enraged cry, her energy explodes around her as her power level skyrockets. Pan has become a super saiyan.

"Rrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" she screams.

The scarf on her head is blown away as her hair becomes spiky and golden, looking similar to Goku's with some pointing down. As her hair turns golden, her eyes turn a teal green. Veins bulge visibly on her body and her muscles grow bigger. Like all of their cloths, her change color with her transformation. Her shirt turns a crimson red and settles on a light pink. Her shorts turn a stormy sky blue. As she stops yelling, she tries to harness her mew found power. In an explosion of blinding light, she finishes her transformation and tames her power. Her power level is that of Gohan's when her went up against Cell in super saiyan 2.

Bulla stops fighting Goku and stares in shock at pan. Vegeta was slightly shocked, but quickly gets overs it and continues to fight Goku. Bulla's shock quickly gives way to anger. She's happy Pan achieved the level of a super saiyan, but they're like rivals so it also pissed her off to no end. Bulla harnesses her anger and lets it consume her. " _I won't be beaten by her!_ " she thinks. Her blue hair sticks up like Trunks's with some pointing down. It turns golden as her eyes become a teal green. Her muscles bulge as the grow bigger. Her clothes don't really change color, just get lighter. At first she doesn't scream, she holds it in. Her hair flashes back to blue, but stays the way it is. Her transformation is similar to Goku's when her fought Frieza.

"Rrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" She screams, completing her transformation.

" _I knew it_ ", Goku thinks, smirking as the two become super saiyans.

" _So, Kakorot was right after all, hmph figures_ ", Vegeta thinks, not really all that surprised.

"Pan", Goku calls out.

"Grandpa?" Pan, still herself surprisingly.

"It's time to get serious, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more ", Pan replies, smirking the power finally getting to her.

"Bulla", Vegeta says.

"Yes?" Bulla asks.

"Don't hold back", he tells her.

"No problem", she replies.

"Alright, let’s go!" Goku shouts.

Goku and Vegeta face each other, smirking and resume their clash. Shockwaves appear all over the sky, faster and faster as the two clash. Each time their fist clash a shockwave forms, then they're gone. Only for several more to appear rapidly after that. Bulla and Pan turn from their fight and face each other. They stare at each other, smirking. Being super saiyans was finally getting to them. They were losing their sense to be reasoned with and are getting cocky.

"You ready?" Bulla asks.

"Are you?" Pan replies.

"More than ready".

"Then lets go".

Both girls power up and charge at each other. Both giving out some sort of battle cry. Just as they reach each other, Pan disappears. Bulla doubles over as Pan reappears with her elbow buried in Bulla's gut. Then, Pan brings her fist up, uppercutting Bulla and sending her flying. She follows after her using the after image technique. She appears in front of Bulla and punches her forward, not further up. When Bulla's in the right spot, she appears above her with her foot in the air. She slams her foot right into Bulla's gut, sending her flying back down to the ground. Just before she hits the ground, Bulla flips and lands on her hands and feet. She looks up to glare at Pan, but can't find her. Immediately, she starts to search for Pan's energy, but can't find it. Looking left, right, above her, behind her, and of course in front of her. Still, she could find nothing.

"Where is she?" she asks herself, frustrated.

"Looking for me?" Pan asks, appearing behind her.

Bulla spins around and lashes out with a kick as she does. Unfortunately, for her, she hits nothing but thin air. Pan reappears in front of her as her kick passes by and punches her in the gut. Bulla doubles over in pain for the second time. Pan back flips backwards five times away from Bulla and cups her hands together in a familiar position.

"Kaaaaaaaaa...Meeeeeeeeeeee...Haaaaaaaaaaa...Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...HHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Pan shouts.

She thrusts her hands forward, shooting the Kamehameha wave at Bulla. Bulla, meanwhile, is just getting up and notices the attack heading for her. She stares at it in total shock, not expecting Pan to know or use it on her. Thinking quickly though, she manages to cross her arms in front of her and uses one of Trunks moves from when he was younger.

"Big Tree Cannon!" she shouts quickly.

A yellow blast of energy shoots from her hands and collides with Pan's kai blast attack. As soon as they collided, Pan's attack begin to push back Bulla's, since hers was obviously stronger. Since she did charge it and Bulla didn't. Bulla notices this immediately and begins to pump more power into her attack, strengthening it. As she does, her attack begins to strengthen and gain more ground, pushing Pan's attack back. Pan sees this and switches to one hand, pushing all of her energy into that one attack. She pushes so much energy in to as she shouts and her eyes turn completely white, it nearly triples in size. Bulla does the same, but she's outmatched. Pan's attack quickly overpowers hers like a shark devours a fish and heads straight for Bulla herself. Unable to dodge the attack due to its speed, Bulla is forced to take it head on. Lucky for her, Pan dropped the attacks power drastically, so she wouldn't be killed. Still, she was injured and knocked unconscious. Not even a second later, Pan's attack disperses as she falls to her knees and loses consciousness. Both girls fade out of super saiyan and return to normal as the slip into the realm of darkness.

**-Goku vs Vegeta-**

Fist collided with fist, fist collided with flesh, all the gloves were off between the two saiyan warriors.. Goku knees Vegeta in the gut and delivers an axe hammer to the back of his skull. As he fell, Vegeta spun and lashes out with a kick at Goku, kicking him in the jaw, then knocking his feet from under him. Falling in slow motion, since they're in the sky, the two smirk at each as they look each other in the eye. They touch the ground and backflip away from each other at the same time. Vegeta stands up first and begins to shoot kai blast after kai blat at Goku rapidly. Goku bobs and weaves each and every one of Vegeta's kai blast. He makes it to Vegeta and head butts him and Vegeta does the same. Their heads collide with each other’s, forming mini shockwaves. The two smirk at each other still. Pushing off each other, the two put distance between them as they prepare to gather energy for their special attacks.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Goku says, charging his Kamehameha wave.

"Big...Bang..." Vegeta says pouring hell of a lot of energy into his Big Bang Attack.

Suddenly, both saiyan warriors stopped their attacks sensing Pan's and Bulla's own kai battle commencing.

"Kaaaaaaaaa...Meeeeeeeeeeee...Haaaaaaaaaaa...Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...HHHHHAAAAAAAA!" they hear Pan shouts.

"Big Tree Cannon!" they hear Bulla quickly shout.

They see the battle and "watch" it. Bulla put up one hell of a fight, but in the end Pan still won the battle. She was lucky Pan didn't kill her with that last attack. Still, they both lost consciousness in the end. Meaning they still had a long way to go in power. They were good in everything else. Looking at each other, Goku and Vegeta nod at one another, before powering down.

"We'll pick this up some other time, okay Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"Hmph. Whatever Kakorot", Vegeta replies.

"See ya".

With that the two picked up Pan and Bulla and flew home. Pan snuggles into Goku's chest as he flies her home. "Mmmmmmm...Grandpa..." she groans in her sleep. Goku couldn't help, but smile to himself at Pan's cuteness as they continued on home. " _Pan...my Pan"_ , he thinks.

**Done!**

**Pan has finally achieved super saiyan, as has Bulla. But will they stop there or will they continue to soar to new heights? Find out next time on A Kiss Can Lead To So Much More. Ja ne.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review. Ask questions if you need to.


	4. Coming To Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are discussed and eyes are opened. Love is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own DBZ or DBGT.

**A Simple Kiss Can Lead To So Much More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Sadly. :( Goku and Pan Forever :)

Chapter 4: Coming To Terms

It's been a week since Pan and Bulla went super saiyan. Afterwards, Pan and Goku went back to training on their own. It has been going well so far. Pan has been approaching ascended, but is having trouble grasping it. The power keeps overtaking her or it slips away. On top of that, her undecided feelings for her grandpa were getting in the way of her training. Her heart was uneasy and distraught. This caused her to lose control over her power and it would slip away or over take her. So, until she settles her feelings for Goku, she couldn't ascend to the next level of super saiyan.

Meanwhile, Goku was having his own problems. His own feelings were also getting in the way of his training, but unlike Pan, he was more confused. Growing up in the woods, he never experienced love. When he married Chichi, it was because of a promise he made to her and he never breaks a promise, plus she was in love with him. Over time he came to love her, but he's not in love with her. The closes person he came to falling in love with was Bulma. He had a crush on her, only he didn't know it at the time. But now here he is again with the same feeling, only stronger and he can't figure out what he should do. He's afraid that if he asks Chichi, she'll kill him. Which she most definitely would.

 _"Man, this is hard,"_ Goku thinks, _"Maybe I'll ask Bulma for help. Yeah! That's what I'll do. Bulma always knows what to do."_

 _"Man, I can't believe this,"_ Pan thinks, _"I'm in love with grandpa, but I can't tell anyone. Because of this, I can't ascend any higher than a super saiyan. (sigh) It's very frustrating. Hmmm...maybe I should talk to mama. She'll know what to do. I just can't tell her who I'm in love with._

With their minds made up, both saiyans rush off to talk to their respective person.

**-With Goku-**

Goku arrives at Bulma's house to find that Bulma wasn't there. "Darn it! I really needed to talk to her."

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asks.

"O-oh, h-hey Vegeta," Goku says, turning around and facing Vegeta.

"Why are you here, Kakorot?"

"Oh...I wanted to talk to Bulma about something, but I guess I'll come back another time."

Goku turns to fly away, but Vegeta stops him.

"It wouldn't have to do with Pan, would it?"

Goku freezes in mid-step. He stares ahead of him with wide eyes and sweat rolling down his forehead. _"Crap! How'd Vegeta know?!"_ Goku mentally asks himself. Slowly, he turns back around to Face Vegeta once more. Vegeta stared at him with a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"H-how'd you know?"

"Simple, I didn't, Bulla did. She picked up on it and informed me of her suspicions. I checked it out and saw how nervous you two became around each other. How you would blush whenever she was close and she did the same. You would shiver at her touches and blush even more than usual."

"I...um...I..."

"Relax Kakorot. I'm not going to tell anyone. In fact, Bulma, Bulla, and myself are in a relationship of our own."

"Y-you are?" Goku asks shocked and surprised.

"Yes, we are. It's not uncommon for our people to mate with our own family or more than one person. I had to explain this to Bulma and it took a while, but she wanted Bulla to be happy, so she agreed to it."

“S-seriously?"

"Yes, Kakarot, but Bulma wanted something in return."

"Huh, what did she want?"

"For me to turn her into a saiyan."

A mental clocks ticks in Goku's head as it takes time for him to comprehend what Vegeta just told him. "W-wait...what?! We can do that?"

"Yes, but the transformation is very dangerous and most do not survive. So, I'm going to use the dragon balls on Namek to do so instead."

"Oh, that's a good idea. But, how are we getting to Namek?"

"We?" Vegeta asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want to come to and I'll bring Pan. Maybe you guys can help me talk to her about how I feel about her. Because, to be honest, I'm still confused about how I feel. It's the first time I've felt like this, since...s-since Bulma."

"Bulma?"

"I had a crush on her when I was younger, but I didn't know what I was feeling, so I sort of avoided her for a while. She thought I didn't want to be her friend anymore, I nearly lost her because of how I was acting."

Vegeta scoffs. "Idiot."

"Yeah...I really was."

Silence.

"Thanks for the talk Vegeta."

"Whatever, Kakorot."

Goku smiles, before taking off to find Pan. Vegeta watches him as he disappear, before heading back to his training room.

**-With Pan-**

Pan arrived home to find her mother watching tv on the couch. Pan tries to open her mouth to get her mother's attention and talk to her, but her voice kept dying in her throat. Suddenly, she's feeling very nervous. _"W-what if I give too much away?"_ she wonders, _"What if she figures it out on her own?!"_ Panicking, Pan decides to leave, but unfortunately, for her, Videl notices her.

"Pan, honey, what's wrong?" Videl asks, seeing the worried look on her daughters face.

"W-what do you mean mom?" Pan replies, trying to hide her nervousness, but failing.

"Pan," Videl says worriedly, giving Pan the look.

Pan sighs. "I-I think I might be in love with someone."

"R-really...who?"

"Umm...his name is Derek. He goes to my school."

"And?"

"He's kind, caring, selfless, determined, and strong willed. He treats me like I'm all that matters, but he's has a girlfriend already. So, I'm not sure if it'll work out well."

"How do you feel about him?"

"W-when I'm around him I can feel myself blush. My stomach does flip-flops and my heart flutters in my chest. When he touches me, I feel like nothing else matters. It's just me and him."

"Pan," Videl says supportively, "If you really love him and if he feels the same, which it sounds like he might, then don't just give up. Go after him or you'll never be sure if it was meant to be or not and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"...Y-your're right! Thanks mom."

"No problem sweety."

Mother and daughter share a loving hug, before Pan flies off to find her love.

**-With Goku-**

Goku is flying through the air, looking for Pan's energy signature. He stops suddenly as he picks up her energy. "She's heading my way," he realizes. Floating there, he decides to wait for her to reach him, when someone calls him.

"Goku!" Bulma shouts.

"Huh?" Goku asks surprised.

"Down here!"

Goku looks down and sees Bulma and Bulla waving at him. They had shopping bags in their hands and the back off Bulma' car. They but the bags down by the car, waving at him to come down. Goku waves back at them and lands. "This is great! I still needed to talk to Bulma. Now I can," he thinks.

"Hi Bulma," Goku says cheerfully, "Hi Bulla."

"Hi Son-kun," Bulla replies.

"Hey Goku," Bulma says, "Vegeta told me about the conversation you two had earlier."

"H-he did?"

"Yeah. And he suggested I should help you figure out your feelings for Pan. Even though I was planning to do so anyway."

"Y-yeah, w-well..."

"He also told me you had a crush on me before. What was that about?"

"I...um... I-Chichi explained to me what it was when I told her I nearly lost you as a friend. Even then, I still didn't fully understand what she telling me. All I got was that I really liked you a lot."

"Yeah, that's basically what a crush is," Bulma says, "though it is a little more too. Only love is a lot more. Which reminds me, who do you love more Chichi or Pan?"

"Um...I don't think I can answer that."

"Oh, come on! You can tell me."

Unknown to them, Pan had arrived some time ago and was listening in on their conversation. She made sure to hide her energy, so Goku or Bulla wouldn't sense her presence. 'H-he loves...me?" she thought happily. Her heart leaped for joy and a blush developed on her cheeks. She could have went and made her presence known and she really wanted to after hearing Goku confess to being in love with her, well Bulma implied it, but still. The only reason she didn't was because she wanted to know what Goku had to say about her. She needed to know.

"No...I really don't think I should," he says nervously.

"Come on Goku! Pleeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee?!" they both begged.

Goku sighs, defeatedly. "Fine, I love Chichi, I really do, but... what I feel for Pan is... astounding. When I'm with her... my heart thunders in my chest and my face... grows warm. My palms get sweaty, before we even begin to train. I hide that during training. Sometimes I have to take deep breaths to calm myself or pause and clear my throat before I talk to her because every time I look at her, she takes my breath away. When I'm with her, I lose track of time and I never want to leave her side. Even thinking about doing so, makes my heart ache with unimaginable pain. I-I'd die for her, no questions asked."

For several seconds, all three women stood stunned at his declaration. Bulma was smiling a happy yet sad smile with tears in her eyes. Happy because Goku had finally found actual love, but sad because, even though she loved Vegeta, she missed out her chance with Goku. Bulla was smiling the same way as Bulma because she had a crush on Goku before. Meanwhile, Pan had fallen to her knees with tears running down her face and her right hand covering her mouth, holding back her sobs. After hearing Goku's actual confession, she was overflowed with joy, that she collapsed on her knees and was crying tears of joy. So much, that she let her hold on her power level slip, letting er presence be known. As soon as Goku sensed her power, he twirled around faster than lightning. His eyes widen as he sees her.

"P-pan... I-I..." he tries to explain himself, but couldn't seem to force any words out.

Before he can open his mouth again, Pan steps out from behind her hiding spot and launches herself at him. Goku closes his eyes on instinct, expecting to feel pain, but what he feels causes his eyes to snap open in shock. Pan had wrapped her arms around Goku's neck and kissed him with all the passion she could muster, which was a hell of a lot. Once Goku realized this, he wraps his arms around Pan's waist, closes his eyes, and kisses her back with equal passion. Bulla and Bulma lean against their car, bags forgotten on the ground, smiling happily at the new couple. Pan and kiss passionately for five minutes straight, before they had to break apart for air. Both are breathing heavily, but smiling happily as well. Their hearts seem to flutter in their chest and synchronize in rhythm and beats.

"T-that was...wow," Pan says breathlessly.

"Y-yeah," Goku agrees, just as breathless as Pan.

"Ehmmm," Bulma says, clearing her throat, "We're still here."

The two teenagers blush heavily and Goku chuckles sheepishly. Pan gives a shy smile and grabs hold of Goku's left arm.

"Hehehe... sorry, we sort of forgot you guys were there," Goku says sheepishly.

“I figured that," Bulma says with a chuckle, "...So,...Goku...if you and Pan don't mind...I'd like to know how you felt about me before."

"Umm... s-sure, Pan?"

"Go ahead grandpa. I'd like to know as well."

"Okay...with you, Bulma, I had a reason to keep going on. There were times when I wanted to give up after being beaten or nearly killed, but your smile always made me keep fighting. As long as I got to see it, I would have kept on fighting. Thinking about it got me through most of the toughest fights I ever fought. You were my light in the darkness. Whenever I was with my stomach would twist into knots and I could feel myself starting to blush. When you were sad, my heart would plummet to the deepest pit in my stomach. I felt dead inside. I loved your smile and whenever you blushed, it made you look even cuter. That's why when I nearly lost you as a friend, I nearly lost myself. The thought of losing you killed me inside. You were my first love and my first friend. Even now I can't bear the thought of ever losing you. You mean as much to me as Chichi and Pan do. I'd die before I let anything happen to any of you."

Once more all three girls are stunned into silence. Only Goku could love three girls at once, but only be in love with one of them. Bulma smiles at Goku and nods her head, satisfy.

"Thanks for telling me this Goku," Bulma says gratefully, teary eyed.

"Anytime Bulma, anytime," Goku replies.

With everything said and done Bulma and Bulla head home to their mate. Goku and Pan watch them drive off, before departing themselves. As they fly to Goku's house, Goku explains to Pan about Vegeta's, Bulma's, and Bulla's relationship. He also explains the wish they wish to make on Namek. Then, he asks her does she want to come with them.

"Of course!" she replies excitedly.

"Hehehe. I though you would," Goku says smiling.

He grabs Pan's hand and their fingers intertwine. Both saiyans smile at each other, before looking on ahead. Just enjoying the company of the one they love.

"This is the best day of my life," they both think as they fly off with the sun setting behind them.

**Done!**

**Goku and Pan have admitted their feelings for each other and all seems to go well. But like ever good thing, it will all come to an end. What will happen now? Who will shatter their peace and new found love? Will Chichi or the others find out? If they do, then what?" Only time will tell. Until next time on: A Simple Kiss Can Lead To So Much More. See ya! :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REWIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell what you think and be honest. Just don't go overboard or flame. You WILL be ignore. That is all.


End file.
